While You Were Sleeping
by miacastle
Summary: Multi-Chapter, One Shots. What they say to each other when the other is sleeping. Story is hopefully better than the summary. Go and check it out.


**I've had this idea scribbled on paper for the past few days. I thought I'd finally give it a go. It's going to be a multi-chapter thing, one on Kate's POV and the other on Castle's. Its been a while since I wrote so I'm a little rusty. I do not own Castle but I do want someday to join their production crew. Enjoy!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Kate just got home back to Castle's loft after a long case that consumed her day. He found him sleeping in couch and probably snoozed while he waited for her. Castle was also probably exhausted too. His book tour for "Deadly Heat" is taking him to different areas of New York and within the tri-state area and meeting with fans and signing books all day, he's beat as she was.

She found him lying on the couch. She grabbed the blanket and draped it over him. She sat down beside him on the floor admiring him, studying his features, thinking on how she got to be this lucky. Five years ago, she was this huge fan of his, a fangirl of some sort if she would really admit to herself. His books let her heal and now that they're together, he's still doing that despite and in spite of everything and it makes her love him more. "You look so cute while sleeping", she laughed.

She laced her fingers on his. Looking at their clasped hands, it reminded her of the question he failed to answer her a few weeks ago.

"Castle?" he calls out to him, not to wake him up but to check if he is really asleep. She needs to let this out, get it out of her system even if he doesn't know it.

"Where are we going, Castle?" she paused and chucked "Don't say 'to the bedroom' again or I will kick you" she sighed and Castle is still snoring and sleeping.

"I've been really happy this past months that were together. The happiest I've ever been in my life. I know you know that because you are the only one who can do that" she smiled at that thought. "If you're awake, you'll probably ask me, what am I doubting about? Truth, I don't doubt anything. It's just I think we need to have to talk about where our relationship is heading. Are we on the same page on things? Do we want the same things for our future?" she's pouring her out to the universe.

"I will never doubt you, Castle. So I hope you don't doubt me. During the Erik Vaughn case, it hurt me to know that you didn't trust me as much although, I also do understand where you were coming from. But always know that there will never be anyone else but you, kitten" she pinched his cheeks lightly hoping still not to wake him up.

"Castle, its that now that we're together, I honestly don't know to be without you anymore. I cannot stand this relationship to end and I want to do everything to make this work always. You're my one and done, Castle. I hope I'm you're third times the charm. If you asked me, I will say yes because with you is where I'm always going to want to be until the end of time"

Kate buried her face in the edge of the couch not wanting the universe to see tears she is shedding. She grabbed their laced hands, Castle still not waking up, kissed it and looked at Castle "I love you so much more than you'll ever know, always"

Kate took a deep breath. She couldn't think of anything more else to say for now. He might not be awake but at least she got to let it out and that's enough for now. They'll have the conversation when the time is right. In the present time, she knows what they have is stronger than what they would have thought and that they would always endure no matter what.

Kate got up and headed to the kitchen to get some water. When she was gone, Castle shed a tear and a smile broke his face. He should wipe it away before she comes back. "I love you too, Kate" he whispers while going back to the reverie of sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Review and Comments are appreciated.  
****What did you think?  
****Another one will be posted and will be in Castle's POV.**

**Thank you, reader.  
Caskett all the way. #lessthanthree**

**twitter: supermishyou**


End file.
